PR-T
PR-T is a supporting character in the 2008 Disney/Pixar film WALL-E. Appearance PR-T is a Robotic Hairdesser aboard the Axiom and due to the fact that she has a supportive voice chip inside, she is very talkative with some automatic flattery. Her main catchphrase she usually says is "You look gorgeous" when she beautifies any customer who doesn't have to be human. Around her body are about 8 arms that have a lighter shade of pink than her body and her bottom is nearly white. She can also rotate her body to exchange arms. History There are plenty of PR-T robots in the Axiom. About 16 of them work in the BNL beauty shop beautifying customers. One is very loyal to Captain B. McCrea who is stuck in boredom and another with the red boot is a reject robot who is confined to the Repair Ward, encounters WALL•E and follows his favorite music. She is one of the malfunctioning robots to be accidentally freed by him. Confronted by many Steward Bots that AUTO has summoned by pressing buttons and shocked, while putting on pink blush, she is the first malfunctioning robot to attack them when two of them restrains EVE's arm. After they are all broken, PR-T, M-O and all the other malfunctioning robots resume to follow EVE who carries the weak WALL•E to the Lido Deck and allow her to put the plant in the holo-detector. Near the end, she is seen beautifying WALL-E's truck and in the credits, she helps him make a campfire to keep people warm and builds a big building with the remaining SECUR-T bot and one WALL-A robot. Personality PR-T has a number of arms that hold the following grooming items: *Lipstick *Blush brush *Curling iron *Eye shadow *Hair tweezers *Mascara *Nail polish *Powder sponge *Scissors *Toothbrush *Electric shaver *Nail buffing stick The circle-shaped mirror is the only non-grooming item that she holds in her arm and it's also used to deflect beams. When she opens her head, she reveals a hairbrush. Trivia *Her name is a pun on the word "pretty". *She also appears in one of the coloring pages and the video game version as one of the broken down robots in the Repair Ward along with VN-GO. *PR-T also appears on the front cover of the book called "Rogue Robots". Gallery PR-T 4.jpg|Painting of PR-T the Beautician Bot|link=http://zgul-osr1113.deviantart.com/art/PR-T-102070362 PR-T's beauty shop with costumers.jpg|PR-T's beauty shop (with so many Beautician Bots)|link=http://hq55.com/disney/walle/walle-disneyscreencaps.com-4217.jpg So many PR-T bots beautifying human customers.jpg|Various PR-T robots beautifying human customers|link=http://hq55.com/disney/walle/walle-disneyscreencaps.com-4223.jpg HAN-S and PR-T helping Captain B. McCrea.jpg|PR-T (on the right) shaving Captain B. McCrea's chin|link=http://hq55.com/disney/walle/walle-disneyscreencaps.com-4568.jpg PR-T giving Wall.E a makeover.jpg|"Uh-huh, you look gorgeous!" The robots cheer for WALL-E.jpg|"You saved me, WALL-E!"|link=http://hq55.com/disney/walle/walle-disneyscreencaps.com-5790.jpg Confrontation by the steward bots.jpg|"Oh, my," says PR-T as she is confronted by the SECUR-T bots. PR-T draws a woman's face on a robot.jpg|"Now, that style suits you."|link=http://hq55.com/disney/walle/walle-disneyscreencaps.com-8430.jpg PR_Tdefuntattackin.jpg|Deflecting the red beam with her mirror External links *PR-T - Pixar Wiki Category:Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Robots Category:WALL-E characters Category:Heroines Category:Machines Category:Females Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters who fly